Ticklish
by Moony3003
Summary: Aziraphale is reading and Crowley is curious. Rated M. Contains slash. Don't like, don't read.


**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me.

* * *

Warning: Contains slash (male/male). Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Ticklish

In a peaceful room, an angel laid with a demon.

Aziraphale turned his head slowly to look at the demon beside him. Crowley was laying on his side, facing him, his arms up against his chest and his legs curled in. His features were relaxed and passive. The corners of the angel's mouth turned up. Crowley looked calm when sleeping. Beautiful even. It was the only time that the angel could stare without being berated or left feeling embarrassed. Aziraphale knew that the demon could be harsh but he'd been told to take most of it with a pinch of salt. At the thought of it, a faint frown appeared on Aziraphale's face, but the vague smile remained. It was Crowley who had introduced him to that particular saying (1).

"Stop it, angel," Crowley snapped blearily, rolling onto his back and stretching.

But Aziraphale didn't stop. His eyes remained on the demon, watching as he stretched further, his arms reaching above his head, elongating his sleek body. Surprise registered across the angel's face as Crowley yawned before placing his hands under his head, his eyes falling closed again.

"Aziraphale," warned Crowley sharply. "I can feel you staring at me. Knock it off!"

The smile became a little more noticeable on the angel's face but he finally gave in and turned his attention back onto the book in his lap. The spine cracked as he opened the faded black leather cover to the first page. A tiny bit of pride rushed through Aziraphale's system before it left. He ran his well manicured fingers over the first page. It was white and in almost perfect condition.

Half-way through the second paragraph, Crowley snorted noisily, shifted on the bed and rolled onto his side to face Aziraphale again, propping himself up on his elbow. In silence, he watched the angel read. The blue eyes moved side to side, the brows creased in concentration and the already white fingers had turned pale from the pressure of holding the book apart.

"What's the book about?"

The angel shrugged while clearing his throat. "A girl and her troubled past," Aziraphale replied distractedly.

"Hmmm..." Crowley hummed, faking a smile. "Sounds interesting."

The angel nodded in agreement, missing the sarcastic undertone of the demons voice. He continued reading and after a few minutes the rough sound of paper filled the air as Aziraphale turned the page. The silence returned and Crowley continued to watch him but it was soon broken by a loud sigh.

"Aziraphale... you once said that angels are sexless... is that really true or were you pulling my leg?"

"Pulling your leg?" Aziraphale repeated, looking at Crowley, cocking an eyebrow.

"Stop avoiding the question," the demon snapped hastily.

"I believe I said sexless unless an effort is really made."

A smirk formed on Crowley's face and his yellow eyes glinted wickedly. "So, have you ever?"

"Ever what?" said the angel not understanding.

"Come on, Aziraphale, you are not this obtuse," said Crowley, the smirk widening. "Have you ever made an effort?"

Aziraphale subtly rolled his eyes before going back to his book. But it was quickly clear that the demon wasn't finished. He shifted a little closer to the angel, making their clothes touch but keeping their skin apart. Crowley admired the angel's ability to ignore him although it wasn't exactly something new. Aziraphale had more patience of anyone that he knew.

"You already know the answer to that, Crowley," said the angel, his voice showing a hint of annoyance.

"No, I don't," said Crowley slowly.

"No, I've never made an effort."

"Hmmm..." the demon hummed in amusement.

But for the moment he said nothing more. He let quiet air fall between them again, leaving nothing but the sounds of their breathing to fill the large space of his bedroom.

"Are you ticklish?"

"What?" asked Aziraphale, his frown deepening at the random question.

"Are you ticklish?" the demon repeated.

"No, of course not," he replied unflinchingly. "I'm an angel."

"And?"

"And the point is I'm not human. This isn't my true form. We don't feel things like humans do."

"We do with some things," Crowley pointed out.

"True, but being ticklish isn't one of them."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Really, my dear," said Aziraphale tightly, going back to his book.

It sounded like a challenge.

He wasn't quite sure how it had happened but now they were... here. He knocked the book from Aziraphale's hands, ignoring the thud on the floor as he grabbed the angel's hips and brought him down swiftly so he was lying flat on his back. Crowley grinned. He was straddling an angel.

"W-What are you doing?" asked Aziraphale in surprise, his blue eyes widening slightly.

"Wanting to see if I'm right."

They were both still fully clothed and that wouldn't do at all. Crowley reached down and started unbuttoning Aziraphale's shirt, revealing a chest that, though plump, was not unappealing. The angel assisted, lifting his body up so that the demon could pull the shirt out from under him.

Carelessly, he discarded the tartan shirt onto the floor before running his hands down Aziraphale's neck. There was no reaction. He then stroked down Aziraphale's sides. The angel twitched.

Crowley smirked evilly, an idea worming its way into his mind. Aziraphale gulped, knowing he had given something away. "Crowley..."

"You lying little angel," hissed Crowley, a smile playing on his lips.

Without warning Crowley dug his hands into Aziraphale's ribs. He got just the reaction he wanted. Aziraphale squirmed and tried to buck him off, but Crowley just shifted with him.

"Crowley! S-Stop, please! I..." Aziraphale managed before dissolving into giggles.

The demon smirked at him. "Why on Earth would I do that?" he asked, watching the angel continue to squirm underneath him. It was delicious and if he wasn't mistaken, he could feel the beginnings of interest there.

The tickling continued for a few minutes before Crowley finally stopped. Aziraphale lay there, trying to catch his breath. "You're wicked," the angel gasped.

Crowley grinned. "At your service," he said with an extra hiss. "Not so immune to human things after all, are we?"

Backing up his statement, Crowley ground his hips down and Aziraphale's breath hitched in his throat. Without wasting any time, he wiggled downwards, opening Aziraphale's slacks, contemplating the very definite erection in front of him. He leaned forward to breathe moist, hot air on the tip and Aziraphale made a soft noise in the back of his throat.

He licked out his forked tongue curiously and Aziraphale's hips bucked up. "Crowley... if you don't..." he breathed, leaving the threat unfinished.

Crowley grinned again and began suckling the angel's erection. Aziraphale's hands came up to tug at his hair and Crowley chuckled, the vibrations running through the angel's body, sending pleasurable shivers up his spine. Crowley felt proud. He got a gasp and a moan from the angel and then Crowley decided to get really serious.

It wasn't the first time Crowley had seduced before but this was his first seducing of an angel. He always knew the angel wasn't as strait-laced as he always pretended.

Crowley flicked his tongue along the underside of Aziraphale's shaft, keeping hold of hips. Just because he might not need to breathe, or have a gag reflex, he still didn't fancy being choked. Aziraphale's hands were buried in Crowley's hair, his head thrown back, and he was making little noises. Suddenly the hands tightened, and the angel arched up and came down his throat.

Crowley swallowed it, all of it, ignoring the stinging burn it sent down his throat and then he pulled off, licking his lips ostentatiously. Aziraphale closed his eyes and his head fell back on the mattress, his arms flopping beside him bonelessly.

"Oh, we're not finished yet, Aziraphale," said Crowley, leaning over the angel's body.

A breathy laugh exited the angel's mouth, his chest heaving greatly before he spoke. "I have no doubt about it, my dear."

With nothing more than a thought, Crowley's clothes were gone from his body, now neatly folded in the corner. Aziraphale cried out when he felt Crowley's fingers sliding into him, preparing him for his entrance. Aziraphale bucked back onto the demon's fingers, suddenly wanting to feel more of Crowley inside him.

Crowley complied, scissoring his fingers inside Aziraphale, rubbing over the sweat spot repeatedly, until the angel was hard and panting for him. Sensing them he was close once again, Crowley withdrew before throwing Aziraphale's legs over his shoulders and thrusting his cock roughly into his body, gripping his hips once again, moans falling from parted lips as he moved in and out in a brutal rhythm.

Aziraphale rocked back onto Crowley, his back arching; moans full of undisguised pleasure, want and lust filled the air. Suddenly, he gasped out a muffled, indistinct curse when Crowley's hand closed roughly around his throbbing cock stroking him roughly to match his thrusts.

After a few minutes, Crowley couldn't hold back any longer, and reached his climax, releasing himself deep within Aziraphale, marking the angel as his own, his head thrown back and eyes closed, a whisper of the angel's name leaving his lips. As his high came down, Crowley's hand continued pumping Aziraphale's cock, the angel's fingers wrapped around Crowley's, urging him to stroke harder, firmer and Crowley complied. A few seconds later, Aziraphale released himself over Crowley's palm and his own stomach with a shout of the demon's name. He collapsed into the mattress again and Crowley did the same beside him, his arm slung across his chest almost protectively, eyes closing, threatening sated sleep.

They lay like that for what seemed like forever, moments stretched out into satisfied eternity before Aziraphale lifted his head slightly to look at the demon properly.

"Crowley... are you alright?"

Crowley grunted in reply.

Aziraphale lay his head back down on the soft pillow and sighed, but it seemed as though he sighed out of regret more than anything else.

"Are we alright?"

"Of course," said Crowley, rolling onto his back. "Do you know how long I've wanted to pillage you?" (2)

The angel gasped in surprise. "What?" he chuckled. "What took you so long?"

Crowley made himself comfortable and placed his hands under his head, shrugging slightly. "I thought you'd reject me. I still thought you would today."

"You don't give me enough credit, my dear," whispered Aziraphale, settling beside Crowley, placing his head on the demon's chest, his fingertips roaming the heated flesh.

"No, I guess not," the demon agreed, his eyes closing, soon falling into sated sleep.

Aziraphale chuckled lightly again but remained still, not wanting to disturb his friend. Tiredness settled over him but he ignored it, preferring to listen to the demon's slow, rhythmic breathing and the odd heart beat against his ear.

A satisfied smile spread across the angel's face. They were going to have to amend their Arrangement.

* * *

1) And he still didn't quite understand.

2) It's true. Crowley had been waiting since 1602.


End file.
